La Belle et la Bête
by Layrosa
Summary: Lorsque Ginny Weasley est désignée comme sacrifice pour aller au château du monstre, Harry refuse catégoriquement. Ce sera lui qui ira à sa place, après tout lui n'est qu'un orphelin, il n'a aucune famille pour le pleurer... Mais peut-être que la mort ne sera pas ce qui l'attend ?


**La Belle et la Bête**

Au plein cœur de la forêt se trouvait un manoir dissimulé par la végétation abondante. Un manoir solitaire et lugubre, caché de la vue par une brume opaque.

On disait qu'un monstre y vivait… Un monstre aux yeux rouges du sang de ses victimes et aux griffes acérées. Les villages alentours le craignaient depuis des décennies et chaque année ils lui offraient un sacrifice pour qu'il les laisse en paix, comme on fait des offrandes à un dieu pour ne pas subir sa colère. Aucun sacrifice n'était jamais revenu… En tous cas pas vivant… ni forcément entier…

Cette année-là ce fut Ginny qui fut choisie. Sa famille était dévastée, ils avaient déjà perdu deux oncles à ce monstre, ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur cadette. Alors en voyant cela un jeune orphelin se porta volontaire. Il ne voulait pas briser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà cette famille qui l'avait accueilli et s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec les jumeaux. Oui ils seraient tristes mais personne ne le pleurerait longtemps, il n'avait aucune famille pour l'aimer après tout et la seule famille qu'il avait le détestait et le traitait comme un intrus.

Un matin Hadrien Potter, surnommé Harry par ses rares amis, fut poussé par son oncle à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'avait pas parlé aux Weasley, il aurait eu trop de mal à leur faire face…Mais il leur avait laissé une lettre pour faire ses adieux à tout le monde, écrivant une deuxième lettre pour les jumeaux ses presque frères. La forêt sembla prendre vie pour se refermer derrière lui, l'empêchant de reculer et le plongeant dans une obscurité relative. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration tremblante pour se donner du courage et avança sur le sentier, la végétation s'écartant devant lui pour lui céder le passage.

Le château était beaucoup plus menaçant vu de près, pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant devant un portail de fer forgé. Le château découpait des ombres menaçantes sur le jardin remplit de mauvaises herbes. Il ouvrit le portail d'une main tremblante et s'avança, la porte se refermant alors qu'il s'arrêtait surprit de découvrir un jardin parfaitement entretenu quand une minute plus tôt il semblait à l'abandon…Etrange… Et vaguement inquiétant… Il traversa le jardin, déglutissant bruyamment dans le silence étouffant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autre que celui de ses pas et il avait la désagréable impression d'être épié, un frisson de peur lui parcouru le dos. Il continua courageusement à avancer bien que l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

La porte massive s'ouvrit seule devant lui… Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses veines à un rythme frénétique et son ventre se tordre de peur. Il allait rencontrer le monstre qui peuplait tous les cauchemars, le monstre qui le tuerait. Il entra dans l'imposante bâtisse, la porte se refermant derrière lui dans un grincement sinistre, le laissant dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait distinguer un large escalier face à lui fait de ce qui lui semblait être du marbre, ainsi que de très nombreux tableaux. Tout était silencieux, trop silencieux… Il n'y avait pas même un souffle d'air…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblant légèrement sur la fin.

Aucune réponse. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Il se tourna pour observer la pièce. Du moins il tenta de se retourner. Une main aux ongles longs reposait sur son cou l'empêchant de se retourner comme la main sur sa hanche. Il sentit un souffle froid près de son cou. Il était là… La créature était là… Elle pouvait le tuer en un instant si elle le voulait…

« Voilà donc le nouveau sacrifice » Murmura une voix sifflante à son oreille. Il pouvait presque sentir les lèvres bouger sur sa peau.

« Ne te retournes pas » siffla la voix en resserrant son emprise sur son cou lorsqu'il fit mine de se retourner.

« Pourquoi ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de demander l'adolescent avec se verve habituelle. « Je veux dire… Si vous me tuez je préfère vous regarder en face » Finit-il en s'en voulant de son caractère explosif qui allait précipiter sa mort.

De nouveau le silence puis un rire froid lui répondit.

« Ils m'ont envoyé un lion cette fois-ci » murmura la voix avec une teinte d'amusement. « Quel est ton nom petit ? »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, il détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille. Il dû se mordre légèrement la langue pour s'empêcher de faire une remarque qu'il regretterait plus tard à son ravisseur.

« Hadrien Potter » finit-il par dire.

« Eh bien petit Hadrien, je ne tuerais pas… pour le moment… «

Il pouvait le sentir sourire contre son cou… Ce monstre s'amusait de sa peur ! La voix résonna plus grave qu'auparavant avant qu'il n'ait pu s'enfoncer davantage.

« Le dîner est à huit heure, tu y assisteras tous les jours vêtu convenablement. Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard. Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir de ta chambre pendant la nuit, peut importe ce que tu entends. » La pression sur son cou se raffermit et Harry était sûr que ça laisserait des traces. Un frisson d'appréhension le parcouru en pensant à ce que pourrait lui faire le monstre. Il acquiesça doucement ne voulant pas se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Ta chambre est la première porte à gauche à l'étage » conclut la créature en le lâchant pour se cacher dans les ombres, disparaissant de sa vue lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda-t-il timidement dans le silence. La réponse retentit tout autour de lui.

« Lord Voldemort. »

La chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée était belle et spacieuse, il n'en avait jamais vu de si grande ! Et le mobilier était si beau, si éclatant qu'il osait à peine y toucher. Il y avait un lit immense qui avait l'air tellement confortable avec ses draps de soie, tellement mieux que son lit de paille chez les Dursley… Il voulait s'y étendre ne serait-ce que cinq minutes mais il craignait de le salir avec ses vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Il y avait aussi un bureau rempli de tout le nécessaire pour écrire, un miroir et une grande armoire en bois verni. Une grande fenêtre illuminait la chambre aux teintes de vert forêt et d'argent. Il y avait une autre porte menant à une salle d'eau où un bassin de pierre était rempli d'eau chaude d'où s'échappaient des volutes de vapeur. Des serviettes étaient posées juste à côté des petites marches menant au bassin. Il décida de se laver pour enlever la crasse de son voyage à travers la forêt… Lord Voldemort ne tolèrerait sans doutes pas de le voir assister au repas avec son apparence actuelle. Il enleva ses vêtements dévoilant une peau pâle couverte de quelques cicatrices. Il entra dans le bassin et se lava avant de se détendre dans l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se laver dans de l'eau chaude… Habituellement l'oncle Vernon le forçait à se laver avec l'eau froide puisée du ruisseau, même en hiver lorsque l'eau était complètement gelée.

Il finit par sortir, détendu par l'eau chaude et commença à se sécher, passant la serviette duveteuse sur son corps fin. Il chercha ses vêtements pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient disparus. Un rougissement incontrôlable apparut sur ses joues alors qu'il pensait que peut-être quelqu'un était entré lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention et l'avait vu dans sa nudité… Il avait tellement honte !... Et surtout il n'avait pas de vêtements… Il entoura sa taille d'une serviette et entrouvrit la porte pour observer la chambre qui était vide de vie. Sur le lit une pile de vêtements semblait le narguer.

Après quelques minutes passées à attendre le retour inopiné de la personne qui les avait amené là, il se décida à sortir de la salle d'eau pour s'habiller. C'étaient les plus beaux habits qu'il ait jamais portés ! D'un tissu si fin et doux au touché, la chemise d'un vert émeraude glissait sur son corps comme une seconde peau. Un pantalon sombre et confortable accompagnait la chemise tout comme des bottes de cuir. Ces vêtements étaient tellement beaux qu'il en était mal à l'aise… Et surtout il se demandait pourquoi il était traité ainsi alors qu'il était un prisonnier… n'aurait-il pas dû être envoyé dans les cachots au lieu d'une si belle chambre ? N'aurait-il pas dû être vêtu de ses haillons au lieu de beaux atours ? Il ne comprenait plus rien…

Il était bientôt vingt heures et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé la salle à manger… Si ça continuait il allait se faire tuer pour être arrivé en retard à cause de son sens de l'orientation déplorable…

Par chance, il arriva cinq minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonne la nouvelle heure. Le maître des lieux n'était pas encore arrivé et l'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire ni où se mettre. Tout était trop riche autour de lui, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce décor magnifique.

Une voix résonna dans un coin d'ombre que la cheminée n'arrivait pas à éclairer.

« Installes-toi. »

Le jeune homme déglutit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises entourant une longue table en chêne massif où étaient installés des plats à l'air succulent. Il attendit que Lord Voldemort s'installe mais il ne le fit jamais, préférant rester dans l'ombre à l'observer.

« Manges » ordonna-t-il impérieusement.

La voix fit presque sursauter l'adolescent qui ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher. Le Lord était juste derrière lui, sa présence imposante dans son dos. Le plus jeune s'exécuta mais mangea peu… Tout était délicieux mais il n'était pas habitué à manger à sa faim et son estomac ne supporterait pas de plus grandes quantités.

« Ce n'est pas à ton goût ? » demanda la créature derrière lui et étrangement sa voix s'était adoucie.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, il ne pensait pas qu'il le remarquerait et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi répondre… Il avait un peu honte d'avouer la raison de son manque d'appétit.

« Euh…ce n'est pas ça….Je…Je ne suis pas habitué à manger autant… » Termina-t-il dans un murmure en baissant la tête. Il sentait le regard du Lord le transpercer. Il se sentait si insignifiant face à l'aura que dégageait l'autre !

« Ici tu pourras manger à ta faim. »

Pendant quelques jours le même manège continua. Harry venait manger à huit heures sous le regard du Lord qui restait debout dans son dos à l'observer manger sans un mot. Il n'avait jamais vu l'apparence du Lord, seulement entendu sa voix tantôt grave et suave, tantôt froide et sifflante. Sa présence était intimidante mais pourtant il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal… C'était même l'inverse ! Il était bien traité, bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Hadrien avait commencé à visiter la demeure à ses heures perdues et avait pu constater qu'ils étaient seuls dans le manoir… D'ailleurs il se demandait encore comment la table pouvait être aussi bien garnie sans aucun cuisinier pour faire la cuisine, et ça l'étonnerait franchement que le Lord fasse la cuisine… Encore un mystère non résolu…

La plus grande surprise du petit brun était sans conteste la bibliothèque. Une grande et riche bibliothèque aux milliers d'ouvrages répartis sur de grandes étagères. Il avait presque eut peur de les toucher mais sa curiosité avait prit le dessus. Il avait de la chance qu'une femme de son village lui avait apprit à lire en même temps qu'à sa fille Hermione.

Il revint dans la bibliothèque tous les jours pour en apprendre d'avantage et s'évader mentalement du manoir où il était enfermé.

Un jour il s'y installa épuisé par le manque de sommeil dû à l'orage qui avait fait trembler la bâtisse durant la nuit. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'orage. Il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire la veille.

Vingt heures tapantes, le Lord était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle à manger. Hadrien n'était toujours pas arrivé. Celui que tous considéraient comme un monstre, et à raison, décida de l'attendre un peu. Le jeune homme n'était pas comme les autres "sacrifices" comme le disaient les villageois, il était calme et n'avait jamais tenté de s'enfuir. Il pouvait bien lui pardonner un léger retard quand il savait que le brun se perdait facilement.

Dix minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas arrivé et le Lord perdit patience. Il avança vers la chambre de l'insolent et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour la découvrir vide. Il avait osé s'enfuir malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! Voldemort était dans une rage noire, prêt à tuer l'adolescent dès qu'il le retrouverait.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'en retrouvant le garçon qui sortait de la bibliothèque il lui enserra le cou de la main et le plaqua férocement au mur. Harry eut le souffle coupé sous le choc et releva les yeux vers le visage serpentin de son tortionnaire qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Les yeux emprunts de folie, la poigne sur son cou se resserra. La peur lui rongeait les entrailles. Alors finalement il allait mourir pensa-t-il alors que le souffle lui manquait.

Le Lord le lâcha quand son corps se fit mou. Il venait de tuer l'humain qu'il avait préféré. Son regard se posa sur les traces violacées sur le cou de sa victime puis sur la porte d'où il était venu… la bibliothèque… un livre gisait auprès du corps. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas trahit finalement, pensa le Lord en redevenant sensé… Il avait tué la seule personne qu'il avait supporté et même apprécié depuis des décennies sans exiger la moindre explication avant… Il était vraiment un monstre finalement….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ҫa c'était la fin si j'étais méchante.**

 **Maintenant oubliez le passage que vous venez de lire et on reprend avec ce qu'il se passe vraiment.**

* * *

La sombre créature parcourue le château à la recherche de sa victime, se dirigeant vers la sortie quand il remarqua la porte de la bibliothèque légèrement entrouverte. C'était donc là qu'il se cachait… Le Lord entra sans un bruit tel une ombre… pour se figer en oubliant momentanément ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre de l'adolescent. C'était sûr que vu de cette façon le garçon n'aurait jamais pu arriver à l'heure au repas… Le plus jeune était endormit dans un fauteuil qui le faisait sembler si petit et fragile, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle paisible. Ses cheveux en bataille le rendaient adorable. Voldemort remarqua un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il avait dû rencontrer Morphée durant sa lecture. L'homme posa l'ouvrage sur un bureau et ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans la chevelure indisciplinée, récoltant un gémissement heureux qui le fit sourire sous sa cape.

Il pensa quelques instants à ce qu'il devait faire, n'étant plus habitué à faire preuve d'humanité. Devait-il le laissait là alors que la nuit allait se rafraîchir et qu'il risquait de prendre froid ? Où devait-il le ramener dans sa chambre au risque qu'il se réveille ? En observant le visage endormit il se décida.

La Créature traversait les couloirs tenant avec précaution son léger fardeau près de son torse. Bien trop léger à son goût lorsqu'il y pensait vraiment. Le plus petit semblait si fragile, si facile à briser entre ses bras… Et pourtant quand il était réveillé sa répartie et son caractère flamboyant compensaient largement la faiblesse de son corps.

L'homme posa sa charge sur son lit, lui retirant ses chaussures avant de le glisser sous les chaudes couvertures pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Voldemort ne pouvait se décider à partir et lâcher du regard l'être qui avait égayé sa triste solitude et qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer comme les autres. Un rayon de lune éclaira le corps étendu devant lui d'une lueur magnifique, sa main frôlant une joue chaude en une douce caresse.

La douce créature ouvrit doucement les yeux, son regard endormi se posant sur la forme le surplombant. La lumière lunaire illuminait la pièce lui permettant de voir ce que le Lord, car c'était lui il en était sûr, lui cachait depuis si longtemps. Un visage blanc dépourvu de nez lui donnant un air serpentin, et surtout deux yeux fendus couleur rubis qui l'observaient avec une certaine nostalgie. Harry n'avait pas peur, enfin pas vraiment. C'est vrai que l'homme avait une apparence terrifiante voire monstrueuse mais… il l'avait bien traité, il l'avait même ramené dans son lit sans lui faire de mal, alors peut être qu'il n'était pas si inhumain ?

Encore à moitié endormit il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de son tortionnaire… Sa peau était-elle écailleuse comme son apparence le laissait croire ? Ou bien était-elle douce ? Il observa curieusement le visage sur lequel il passait sa main avec douceur. La peau était douce et fine sous ses doigts, de temps en temps il touchait de minuscules écailles à la texture étrange, à la fois souples et plus dures que la peau. Ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil croisèrent ceux vermeils qui le fixaient avec surprise.

Le Lord ne comprenait pas comment son prisonnier/invité pouvait être si paisible face à son apparence. Tous les autres étaient partis en courant transi de peur… Mais lui était différent, de nature tranquille et curieux… Un joyau comparé aux autres. Voldemort sorti de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé en voyant l'humain papillonner des yeux.

« Dors petit » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres en entendant le marmonnement plaintif du plus petit à la mention de sa taille.

La vie au manoir commença à changer à partir de cette nuit-là. Désormais le Lord mangeait avec son invité au lieu de rester derrière sa chaise à l'observer. Ils avaient même prit l'habitude de se retrouver à la bibliothèque où l'homme expliquait au plus jeune les passages qu'il n'avait pas comprit, passant ainsi des journées agréables en compagnie de l'autre.

Mais Hadrien commençait à ressentir un manque, il était libre de circuler comme il le souhaitait dans le manoir mais n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation d'en sortir. L'air pur lui manquait, la nature lui manquait. Il avait besoin d'aller dehors pour respirer l'air frais. Il n'avait jamais été si longtemps sans sortir… Mais il craignait la réaction du Lord s'il lui demandait… Peut-être accepterait-il ? Ou peut-être se mettrait-il en colère et déciderait qu'il ne valait pas la peine de le laisser vivre… Le Lord était prompt à la colère après tout. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais frappé, il l'effrayait parfois. Dans ces moments-là il se taisait. Lorsque les yeux rouges devenaient froids, lorsque sa voix devenait dure et tranchante avec un léger sifflement, lorsque le Lord redevenait un monstre il avait peur. Peur de redevenir une proie, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire avant de le tuer… Alors il ne disait rien. Il taisait son mal être et laissait de plus en plus son regard dériver vers les jardins qu'il observait avec nostalgie.

Voldemort fini par remarquer le manège de son invité. Il lui laissa du temps pour venir lui parler de ce qui pesait sur son esprit mais le petit brun ne vint jamais. Lord Voldemort n'était pas connu pour sa patience, c'est pour cette raison qu'un matin lorsqu'il alla retrouver le petit lion dans la bibliothèque il lui demanda immédiatement des explications d'une voix sévère. Harry baissa les yeux se mordillant légèrement la lèvre et n'osant pas faire le moindre son. L'homme soupira, l'enfant ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Il s'agenouilla face à garçon qui était assit sur un fauteuil.

« Que se passe-t-il Hadrien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas mentir mais… mais il ne voulait pas subir la colère du Lord. Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre le faisant se tendre. Il sentit des doigts fins lui relever délicatement le menton pour croiser le regard rougeoyant de l'être face à lui.

« N'ai pas peur de me parler Harry, je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

Harry voulait le croire mais il ressentait comme un blocage… Les seules personnes en qui il avait confiance étaient les jumeaux et encore il avait mit des années avant de comprendre qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal… Normal qu'il ne fasse pas complètement confiance à la Créature qui voulait sa mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais bon, il ne sortirait pas de là avant de s'être expliqué, il voyait bien la détermination dans le regard vermeil. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je…je voudrais sortir un peu… » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il vit les yeux rouges se réduire à deux fentes et baissa le regard d'un air penaud en attendant la sentence.

« C'est donc ça qui te tracassait ? » demanda la voix grave du Lord alors qu'Harry répondait d'un petit signe de tête. La main descendit sur son cou, le massant légèrement dans le silence.

« J'accepte. »

Hadrien releva le regard sous la surprise, croisant un visage légèrement amusé. « J'accepte à condition que tu ne quittes pas la propriété » L'emprise sur son cou se resserra alors que son tortionnaire perdait son air amusé pour devenir aussi dur que de la pierre. « Mais si jamais tu t'enfuyais… tu le regretterais amèrement. Tu comprends petit Hadrien ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Le plus jeune acquiesça vivement, craignant encore de parler. Voldemort se détendit et passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux corbeau, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, avant de se relever et de s'installer dans un autre fauteuil pour lire comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain matin Harry se décida enfin à profiter de son nouveau privilège, il descendit dans le jardin après s'être couvert puisque le temps commençait à devenir frisquet. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta les yeux clos, sentant avec plaisir les pâles rayons de soleil réchauffer son visage.

Le jardin était magnifique avec ses milliers de roses colorées aux senteurs exquises venant lui chatouiller les narines. Il se promena sur de petits chemins de gravier blanc, découvrant des sculptures aux détours de haies, des fontaines au cœur d'un labyrinthe végétal… Le jeune homme s'installa sur le rebord d'une fontaine en pierres blanches, profitant de l'air pur, du vent qui décoiffait ses cheveux ébène, du chant mélodieux des oiseux… Il se sentait revivre sous les souffles d'air, il avait été enfermé trop longtemps.

La vie au manoir était paisible entre ses promenades dans le jardin et les réunions dans la bibliothèque. Il avait trouvé par hasard les écuries lors de l'une de ses balades. Deux chevaux y étaient installés, hennissant doucement à son arrivée. Ils étaient magnifiques avec leurs robes brillantes noire et blanche. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé au dîner, le Lord lui avait proposé de s'en occuper durant ses promenades, affirmant que ses juments profiteraient autant que lui de l'air frais. Harry en était heureux, il savait s'occuper des chevaux pour s'être occupé de ceux des Dursley durant des années, l'une des seules tâche qu'il fasse avec plaisir, bien qu'il ne sache pas monter.

Sa jument préférée était Andromède, une magnifique créature équine à la robe blanche tachetée de gris et au caractère très doux. Dès qu'il entrait dans l'écurie, elle venait vers lui, le poussant légèrement de sa tête énorme pour jouer. Bella, la jument ébène était un peu plus difficile à gérer. Indépendante et fougueuse elle ne se laissait pas facilement approcher, mais à force de persuasion elle fini par supporter sa présence.

Quelques fois le Lord venait le voir, vêtu d'une cape sombre camouflant son visage serpentin et lui apprenait à harnacher le cheval et à le monter, puisque l'Oncle Vernon ne lui avait jamais apprit et ne l'aurait jamais laissé apprendre. La première fois il était resté accroché à Andromède n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce de peur de tomber. Petit à petit il apprit et commença à faire confiance à la jument blanche pour ne pas le blesser, débutant de petites balades sous la surveillance constante du Lord au cas où quelque chose arriverait… Mais rien n'arriva et l'homme le laissa seul de plus en plus souvent.

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait, pensa Hadrien en observant la cour depuis l'une des fenêtres. Il avait envie d'une balade à cheval, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était coincé à l'intérieur à cause de la neige et il commençait à se sentir agité. Enfilant un manteau de fourrure il rejoignit l'écurie et harnacha Andromède, flattant son flanc avec douceur. Il monta en selle et profitant du paysage hivernal il se perdit dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas qu'ils passaient l'orée de la forêt.

Le silence lui fit relever la tête alors qu'Andromède semblait s'agiter… La forêt était sombre, obscurcie par les feuillages abondants. Harry ne voyait plus le chemin et l'obscurité le désorientait. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était parti trop loin dans la forêt et s'était perdu. Pestant contre sa stupidité et son manque d'attention lors de la promenade, le jeune homme fit faire demi-tour à sa monture en espérant retrouver son chemin. Comme si cela allait être aussi simple…

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir bien qu'il était encore tôt. Le Lord regarda le pendule se décidant à rejoindre son petit lion qui devait encore avoir oublié l'heure aux écuries. Il rejoignit le bâtiment sous le hennissement joyeux de sa chère Bella. L'écurie était vide sauf pour la présence de la jument noire.

L'homme tenta de calmer la rage croissante qui l'assaillait. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé fuir ?! Il prit de profondes inspirations pour réussir finalement à régner sur ses émotions et l'esprit plus clair réfléchit plus posément… Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hadrien de fuir et l'absence d'Andromède signifiait qu'il était bel et bien parti se promener… restait à savoir où…

L'homme serpent sortit, surveillant les alentours avec attention, attendant le retour de l'adolescent. Le crépuscule tombait de plus en plus, inquiétant le Lord… Le garçon avait-il fini par se perdre ? Une vague de soulagement le parcouru en voyant une tâche blanche se détacher des arbres, Andromède était de retour galopant vers lui. L'appréhension lui prit le ventre en notant un détail : la jument était seule, aucune trace de son cavalier. Il prit les brides, arrêtant la monture affolée et essayant de la calmer malgré sa propre panique, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des lustres. La jument blanche se calma.

« Mène moi à lui » chuchota-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux avant de monter en selle, laissant le cheval le guider.

Les minutes s'engrenaient et le Lord craignait de plus en plus de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Hadrien s'était-il perdu ? Enfui ? Fait attaquer ?… Il n'aimait pas les sentiments qu'il ressentait. La crainte, l'inquiétude… il aurait voulu ne jamais les ressentir mais il avait fini par s'attacher au petit lion qui s'était intégré à sa vie.

La jument trottait à travers la forêt, partant de plus en plus loin vers son cœur. La végétation se faisait de plus en plus dense, la lumière plus rare. Pourquoi le garçon avait-il été si loin se demanda le Lord en maugréant. La jument s'arrêta et il descendit. Le garçon devait être tout proche. Il appela son nom, espérant que le jeune homme l'entendrait. Rien. Aucun bruit. Seul le silence et les bruits de la forêt lui répondaient.

Il s'avança, la bride à la main, cherchant attentivement la moindre présence de l'humain. Au détour d'un buisson il remarqua des traces de sabots laissés dans la boue. Il les suivi, espérant qu'elles le mènent à Hadrien.

L'adolescent était étendu sur le sol, la peau aussi blanche que la neige sous lui. Sa chevelure ébène ressortait d'autant plus sur le décor immaculé. Les yeux fermés il semblait dormir. Pourtant la beauté de la scène était gâchée par ses lèvres bleuies de froid et par le liquide vermeil qui coulait de son front.

C'est ainsi que le trouva son tortionnaire qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour chercher une pulsation au creux de son cou, pour savoir s'il était en vie. Un battement lent mais bel et bien présent. Il était en vie songea le Lord avec soulagement… Mais il ne le resterait pas longtemps s'il ne le ramenait pas rapidement au manoir.

Il prit délicatement le corps inconscient dans ses bras, ordonna à sa monture de retourner au manoir (il savait qu'elle trouverait le chemin, peu importe où ils étaient) et se téléporta au manoir. Ce que la plupart des habitants avaient oublié au fil du temps, autre que le fait de son apparence monstrueuse qui servait à effrayer les enfants dans les histoires, était sa nature de sorcier. Cette même nature qui l'avait poussé de plus en plus loin dans les arts sombre et lui avait valu sa folie et sa cruauté d'antan…Pas qu'il ne l'était plus mais cette époque de sa vie où il torturait ses serviteurs sans raison et était plongé dans des théories du complot abracadabrantes et ne faisait confiance à personne était révolue.

Le frêle adolescent au creux de ses bras il parcouru rapidement sa demeure, n'ayant pas pu apparaître à l'intérieur à cause des salles qu'il avait installer pour protéger sa propriété. Il sentait contre son torse la fraîcheur du corps frigorifié, et l'appréhension le saisi, allait-il réussir à sauver le seul être qui avait réussi à apaiser son cœur de glace ? La détermination marqua ses traits serpentins et il arriva avec soulagement face à la chambre de son invité qu'il déposa doucement sur le lit. Il détailla un instant la peau blanche et frissonnante recouverte par des vêtements humides et froids.

Ses mains froides commencèrent à déboutonner rapidement les vêtements pour les retirer et les jeter pêle-mêle sur le sol, n'ayant pas le temps d'être maniaque et de ranger. Le jeune homme ne devrait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir déshabiller pour lui sauver la vie, non ? Il récupéra le corps tremblant et se dirigea vers le bassin de pierre rempli magiquement d'eau chaude non bouillante pour ne pas risquer un choc trop élevé avec sa température. Il déposa son fardeau dans l'eau et observa attentivement l'eau chaude rougir la peau pâle et réchauffer le corps frigorifié. Quand il constata que l'eau avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le réchauffer, il souleva de nouveau sa charge et l'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette entreposée là. Le jeune homme séché, il le ramena dans le lit où il le recouvrit des plus chaudes couvertures qu'il ait à sa disposition et alluma un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. L'état du garçon devrait rester stable pour le moment, songea le sorcier, en quittant la pièce pour chercher des potions brassée il y longtemps, il devrait encore en avoir pour faire baisser la fièvre et guérir le garçon qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de tomber malade.

Les heures passèrent durant lesquelles il lui fit boire de nombreuses potions, et enfin le teint du garçon ne fut plus aussi maladif, enfin son état commença à s'améliorer. Aux petites lueurs du jour Harry quitta l'inconscience et ouvrit les yeux sous le regard rassuré de la créature aux yeux rouges. Son regard ne se concentrait sur rien et son esprit semblait enveloppé dans du coton mais il se sentait bien, il était entouré d'une douce chaleur qui le replongeait petit à petit dans une torpeur bienfaitrice. Il croisa distraitement le regard scrutateur et se rendormit, se sentant en sécurité, protégé par la présence de la créature.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau le monde était mon flou et il pouvait penser plus clairement. Un raclement de gorge à sa droite lui fit tourner le regard. Voldemort attendait patiemment qu'il le remarque, voyant sue l'adolescent n'était pas encore remis mais assez conscient pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le petit brun cligna des yeux, essayant de se souvenir mais rien n'était tout à fait net. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa gorge inutilisée le faisait souffrir. Un verre d'une substance étrange fut posé sur ses lèvres et il but sans poser de questions. La douleur s'apaisa immédiatement.

« Je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'on était si loin, quand je l'ai fait on était déjà perdu. J'ai fait demi tour… » Il réfléchit, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. « J'ai entendu des hurlements de loup au loin… Andromède a prit peur et s'est mise à galoper entre les arbres… Je…Je crois que je me suis pris une branche… Ensuite je ne sais pas… » Le jeune homme fixait le pied du lit, gêné de son imprudence et n'osant pas regarder le Lord.

« C'était imprudent de ta part. » Déclara le Lord et Harry se senti rougir à lassitude entendu dans sa voix. « Tu resteras alité pendant les prochains jours…Et interdiction de remonter en selle en mon absence. » C'était un ordre auquel Hadrien ne désobéirait pas, il avait bien trop peur de se perdre de nouveau.

Les jours passèrent et le jeune brun fut de nouveau autorisé à quitter sa chambre. Le Lord se montrait doux avec lui et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi…Il ne pouvait rien lui donner en échange alors pourquoi le Lord était-il si gentil alors qu'il ne faisait que lui causer des ennuis ?

De son côté Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de traiter le petit humain avec tendresse. Il se souvenait encore de l'inquiétude et de la peur qu'il avait ressenti quand l'adolescent était au bord de la mort. Il refusait de le perdre et si pour le garder prêt de lui il devait l'enfermer dans une cage dorée il le ferait.

L'adolescent s'attachait de plus en plus à l'homme à l'allure reptilienne. Son apparence était peut-être repoussante mais son esprit l'attirait. C'était la première fois en dehors des jumeaux qu'on s'intéressait à lui. Et les sentiments qu'il sentait naître dans son cœur étaient très différents de ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux rouquins qu'il considérait comme des frères, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était différent. Ils lui faisaient chaud au cœur quand il passait du temps avec le Lord, il se sentait rougir quand ce dernier le regardait intensément… Mais il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tant confiance à une créature qui pourrait le tuer en un clin d'œil alors qu'il n'avait fait confiance qu'à deux humains dans sa vie.

Un autre mois s'écoula et le froid devint de plus en plus glacial, la neige l'empêchant de sortir. Il se réfugiait souvent prêt de feu pour lire, le Lord le rejoignant et passant tendrement une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée. Ces moments-là étaient calmes et Hadrien osa enfin demander comment la nourriture apparaissait alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le manoir.

« La Magie Harry. Avec la Magie tout est possible. » Il sourit tendrement au regard émerveillé du plus jeune. Les villageois craignaient la magie, enfin pour ceux qui y croyaient, les autres prenant ce don pour des contes de bonne femme mais prêt à lapider toute personne qu'ils pensaient être une sorcière.

D'un geste il changea la couleur du feu qui passa à un bleu glacier sous les yeux émeraude remplis d'étoiles. C'était merveilleux, songea Harry, en voyant les flammes lécher les pierres de la cheminée. Son regard se posa sur l'homme assit royalement sur un fauteuil, l'aura de puissance se dégageant de lui par vague. « C'est magnifique » murmura l'humain en songeant à la magie. Le Lord le convia à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil vu qu'il s'était placé à genoux devant le feu pour observer de plus prêt les flammes dansantes. L'après-midi se déroula à l'écoute d'histoire de magie et de sorciers puissants régnant sur les terres alentours.

Le printemps arriva et entraîna avec lui un évènement que nul n'aurait pu prévoir. A force de persévérance, Fred et George Weasley accompagné de leurs frères Bill et Charlie avaient trouvé le manoir. Armés jusqu'aux dents pour sauver leur petit frère de cœur pour les plus jeunes et pour sauver les fesses des jumeaux pour les plus âgés ils entèrent dans le domaine.

Le Lord fut immédiatement prévenu de l'intrusion et ordonna au jeune humain à qui il apprenait précédemment les échecs de se réfugier dans sa chambre. L'homme serpent attendit que les intrus pénètrent le jardin pour refermer magiquement les barrières derrière eux, les faisant sursauter au grincement sinistre. Les rouquins déglutirent mais continuèrent d'avancer, ils n'allaient pas rebrousser chemin si prêt du but ! Ils finirent par arriver, couverts d'écorchures suite à la rencontre malencontreuse avec des roses carnivores ayant pris vie à leur passage. Franchement cette demeure leur donnait des frissons dans le dos. Des pièges s'activèrent les uns après les autres les guidant sans qu'ils le sachent à l'endroit voulu par le Lord qui les observaient avec amusement. Charlie échappa de peu à un serpent de feu qui longeait le sol, et du étouffer le feu qui avait prit son pantalon laissant sa jambe légèrement brûlée au passage. La douleur le faisait boiter mais il pouvait encore continuer à avancer. George manqua de perdre une oreille quand une flèche sortie du mur, heureusement la flèche n'avait fait que le frôler laissant une fine zébrure sur le lobe. Ils étaient tous couverts de fines coupures mais toujours pas prêt à abandonner. Ils devaient trouver Harry. Et vu les pièges le maître des lieux devait être au courant de leur arrivée. Ils décidèrent donc d'appeler Harry en ouvrant chaque porte qu'ils croisaient, évitant parfois de justesse les pièges activés par la magie du Lord.

Hadrien avait obéît au Lord, il savait que quelque chose se passait aux vues du grabuge mais il n'avait aucune information. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter le bruit d'explosions et les cris de peur et de douleur. Ça devait plaire au Lord, songea-t-il pour oublier ce qui se déroulait sous ses pieds, c'était un vrai sadique après tout.

Une voix qu'il crut reconnaître le sorti de ses pensées. C'était impossible, ils étaient au village, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver le manoir ! Mais d'autres voix appelant son nom le confortèrent dans son idée. Il se leva et marcha vers la porte, tournant lentement la poignée… Le Lord ne serait pas content, mais il devait lui parler, il devait l'empêcher de tuer les jumeaux ! Il sortit, les pieds nus sur le parquet froid, n'ayant pas pensé à remettre ses chaussures en partant, tant pis, il n'avait plus le temps. Il suivit les sons qu'il entendait, faisant confiance à son ouïe pour le guider.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce faiblement éclairée par une cheminée, de lourds rideaux obstruant la vue sur le jardin. La porte claqua derrière eux et le loquet se ferma en un bruit sinistre tel un glas annonçant leur trépas. Bill arma son arc, prêt à tirer sur leur ennemi toujours invisible. Une ombre apparût dans la lumière du feu. Le rouquin le plus âgé était prêt à tirer mais il était incapable de bouger tout comme ses frères. Ils étaient coincés dans leurs positions. Un monstre à l'allure cauchemardesque s'avança vers eux un sourire brillant de cruauté là où auraient dues se trouver ses lèvres. Une voix sifflante sortie de sa gorge alors qu'il les menaçait, s'amusant de leur incapacité à se mouvoir grâce à sa magie.

« Vous venez chez moi m'attaquer et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire ? » Il fit un geste et ils se seraient pliés en deux tant la douleur était forte si leurs corps n'étaient pas statufiés. Le serpent reprit, une étincelle maniaque au fond des yeux les faisant déglutir. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient mais ils les empêcherait de récupérer et de nuire à son petit Hadrien… _définitivement…_ « Vous allez mourir, tous autant que vous êtes » Il leva la main prêt à lancer le sort fatal.

Hadrien entra en courant dans le petit salon jouxtant la bibliothèque, la grande porte était fermée, aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait à l'intérieur, il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer, vite !

Il se rappela la petite porte dans la bibliothèque, il ne l'avait jamais emprunté mais vu sa position elle devait mener à la salle. Il fit demi tour et courut aussi rapidement qu'il le pu sans tomber, traversant la bibliothèque et réussissant à ouvrir la porte, le souffle court. Ils vit ses frères de cœur le fixer immobiles. Le Lord tourna la tête vers lui, son attention déviant de ses prisonniers. Il vit le frère aîné tendre son arc, ayant reprit assez de contrôle grâce à l'inattention du Lord. Hadrien vit avec horreur la flèche partir et hurla pour que Voldemort l'évite.

La flèche toucha sa cible et la créature tomba, libérant par la même les intrus du sort. Hadrien le fixa un instant immobile n'osant y croire. En entendant son nom murmuré par l'un des jumeaux, il ne fit pas attention au quel, il se reprit assez pour se diriger les jambes tremblante vers l'homme étalé sur le parquet verni. Il s'effondra à ses côtés et le secoua pour le réveiller sous le regard éberlué des autres qui le fixaient sans comprendre. Il retira la flèche et posa ses mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang.

« Tu peux pas mourir… T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner… Tu peux pas mourir… »

Une main pâle se posa sur sa joue, le Lord le fixait de ses yeux écarlates, la douleur marquant ses traits. « Ne pleures pas, petit Hadrien. Ne pleures pas » La voix était faible, il n'avait plus assez de forces pour dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'avait plus la force de dire que le jeune homme avait fait revivre son coeur qu'il croyait de glace. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main tomba sur le sol.

Hadrien ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Pas alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'effondra sur le corps immobile pour pleurer alors que le clan de rouquins se disait qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. « M'abandonnes pas… je… Je t'aime ! » Pleura le plus jeune.

Il ne vit jamais la lumière entouré le corps déchu tant il était prit dans son désespoir. La magie défaisait la malédiction lancé jadis par un sorcier qui se croyant bon avait condamner l'un de ses congénère à une demie vie et qui pensait que jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait aimer un tel que lui. Sous les yeux ébahis des quatre spectateurs le monstre redevint humain. Le visage serpentin redevint celui d'un jeune homme aux traits pâles et ciselés, ses traits monstrueux redevenant élégants et charismatique. Harry releva ses yeux emplis de larmes en entendant les hoquets de stupeur derrière lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, l'homme était magnifique…mais il était toujours mort et ce fait fit de nouveau éclater le brun en sanglots. Les quatre roux s'éloignèrent dans le couloir qui avait été déverrouillé pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec leur bourde monumentale.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il sanglotait sur le corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter, arrivant difficilement à respirer. Une main aux doigts puissants passa doucement dans son dos le faisant sursauter, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Son regard se leva sur le visage face à lui et il rencontra un regard bleuté qui l'observait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le plus jeune sentait sous lui le torse musclé se soulever régulièrement. La plaie avait totalement disparue, ne restait plus qu'un trou dans le tissu et du sang tachant la chemise.

« Tu m'as sauvé ! Tu as brisé la malédiction ! » S'exclamait le Lord en riant de joie.

Les yeux effarés, Harry n'y comprenait plus grand-chose. Il en comprit encore moins quand il fut retourné le dos contre le sol alors qu'une bouche possessive se posait sur ses lèvres. Il fini par se laisser aller au baiser passionné, toujours pas remis du choc de la mort momentanée du Lord et voulant le savoir en vie. Franchement le fait qu'il soit redevenu jeune et beau n'était qu'un plus.

Plus tard après que le Lord ait du s'empêcher de ravir le plus jeune sur le sol ils retrouvèrent le quatuor qui se fit taper sur les doigts par le plus jeune qui pouvait être une vraie furie quand il s'y mettait.

« Mais on voulait juste te sauver ! » S'exclama George.

Harry s'apaisa et les remercia de leur intention mais leur annonça qu'il était très bien ici merci bien. Les jumeaux boudèrent quand ils furent obligés de partir mais ils extorquèrent la promesse de pouvoir venir quand bon leur chante voir leur petit frère. S'il était heureux ça leur allait… En plus il serait bien mieux ici qu'avec les Dursley de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Quand le silence se fit enfin dans la demeure, un jeune Lord très en forme tira Hadrien dans un baiser enflammé. « Tu peux m'appeler Marvolo » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de le faire tomber dans ses bras sous ses protestations, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en sortir avant un bon moment songea-t-il avec un regard affamé qui fit déglutir Harry. Et il ferait que son futur amant ne veuille pas le quitter non plus.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Alors voilà un long one shot de 12 pages. Pour information j'ai mis environs neuf mois à l'écrire. J'ai commencé en cours de poésie au premier semestre l'année dernière, j'ai continué pendant plusieurs séances puis je l'ai oublié dans mon classeur… Et je n'ai recommencé à l'écrire que pendant les vacances d'été avant d'attendre ce jour pour le poster. Le mois prochain un nouveau one shot nommé « La Machination de Nagini » qui doit faire autant de pages si je me souviens bien. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et recevoir vos commentaires me ferait très plaisir.


End file.
